Ben 10 Omniworlds: Attack of Eon/Plot
Plot 'Chapter 1: Khimki Forest (Moscow, Russia)' Ben, Gwen, Tack and Kevin are chasing Animo when they get attacked by some mutant animals in Khimki Forest, Ben can't access his aliens, Jimmy tries to tell him that there is portal coming from outskirts of the galaxy. Ben gets seperated and begins to find a way to meet them. Ben fights some mutant animals and runs into a mutant giant bird. After defeating the mutant giant bird as Godasaur he runs into Animo and defeats him. Animo drops a piece of an artifact, he thinks it might be some waste so he throws it away. Ben then calls Jimmy ans says sorry, Jimmy tells him about a portal coming, so Ben tells the pros to handle these. 'Chapter 2: The Catacombs (Rome, Italy)' We see the plumbers going to check out for a portal when they get sucked in it. Meanwhile, Ben and the gang are travelling in the Rustbucket III when they get a distress signal from Rome that the Pickaxe aliens have attacked them. Ben goes to that destination, Ben fights the Pickaxe aliens when he runs into Vulkanus who has a full army ready for him. Ben transforms into Eyesire and defeats them. He then follows Vulkanus and defeats him. He drops another piece of the purple artifact, Ben doesn't see it and goes back to Rustbucket III, when he sees that the plumbers are sucked in it. So, he starts the Rustbucket III and Azmuth comes telling him about the enemy approaching, and he needs some power to come out of the portal, there is an artifact which will give him power to escape. Meanwhile, where Vulkanus was defeated, Psyphon comes and takes the purple artifact and says 2 down and 6 to go. 'Chapter 3: Techadon Factory (Bellwood, USA)' Ben sees the news where he says a ship heading towards Techadon Factory, Azmuth tells him that there might be a piece of the purple artifact there and suggests him to go, Ben reaches the Techadon Factory and defeats Techadon parts where he sees the piece lying, A Techadon Robot attacks him, Ben defeats him as Husum and then collects the piece when an earthquake starts to take place and he runs away but get hit when he gets outside and drops a the piece. Ben says sorry to Azmuth that the piece got seperated. Meanwhile, the piece is found by Psyphon who laughs and says 3 down 5 to go. 'Chapter 4: Zarcovia (USA)' Ben is riding Rustbucket III when he hears a distress call from the rebels that the alien is attacking them, Ben changes direction and goes there, Ben gets encountered by an army of Zarcovian soliders, he defeats them with Godasaur. Later, he defeats Prince Gyula and gets encountered with King Viktor, he defeats King Viktor and takes the piece but King Viktor hits Ben and throws him off the building which collapses, the piece gets hidden by rocks, Ben escapes without taking the piece, Ben tells Gwen and Kevin the whole story. The portal comes near Pluto and sucks it in. Meanwhile, Psyphon finds the piece and says 4 down and 4 to go. 'Chapter 5: Tokyo Nights (Tokyo, Japan)' Rustbucket III's radar picks up the piece's location and Ben heads there to find it.Meanwhile, Psphon talking to his master about the pieces and says he will get the piece, Ben defeats the Rock Monsters, he gets encountered by the Rock Monster Wolf, Ben defeats him and defeats Darkstar with Octoface and asks him where is the purple artifact, Darkstar throws it away and Ben follows it, but loses it and hurries back to his ship. Ben tells Gwen that he couldn't find the piece, Jimmy calls him and tells him that there is an alien activity in every place he has gone. Meanwhile, the portal comes near Saturn and Psyphon founds the piece and says 5 down and 3 to go. 'Chapter 6: Sydney Cricket Ground(Sydney, Australia)' Ben gets the signal that the ectournites and the transliyans are attacking a hotel, Ben changes the direction ad goes to Sydney, after defeating the Ectournites and Transliyans, Zs'Skayr traps him in building which he escapes, Zs'skayr is flying when Ben transforms into Eyesire and reaches the sydney cricket ground and defeats him. Ben asks Gwen how Zs'skayr came here when he sees a piece of the artifact, he then takes it when the cricket stadium starts to collapse, so he runs out, his hand gets hit by a stone, piece of artrifact gets thrown, so he runs and catches up with the Rustbucket III. Meanwhile, Psyphon finds the piece. Meanwhile, the portal comes near Jupiter. 'Chapter 7: Argentina Football Stadium(Buenos Aries, Argentina)' Ben is going towards south when he gets a signal that the circus freaks are creating havoc in Argentina. He then reaches Argentina, after defeating some R.E.Ds the circus freaks show up, he then transforms into Husum and defeats them. Later, he defeats Zombozo, and finds the piece and takes it. He tells Gwen, Kevin and Tack that he has found the piece. Meanwhile, the portal comes close to Mars. 'Chapter 8: The Seal(Bellwood, USA)' Ben and are going to find another piece, when they get a signal from some forever knights that there is a creature that is attackingm them, he takes the shortest route to Bellwood. After defeating the knights and the R.E.Ds, he defeats Sir Driscoll. After sometime he transforms into Octoface and beats the Lucubra and takes the piece. He then sends it back in the seal. Psyphon tells his master that they have gathered only seven pieces and they need another piece. 'Chapter 9: Eiffel Tower(Paris, France)' Psyphon manages to trap Paris and make eiffel tower as his own and gives it to vilgax. Ben gets a signal that eiffel tower is in attack. After defeating the R.E.Ds, Vilgax Drones and Ectournites, he defeats Psyphon. Later, he defeats Vilgax and takes out the forcefield that was holding the eiffel tower. Ben asks vilgax why has he taking control over eiffel tower. Psyphon uses a ray and it takes out the piece and he flys with a tornado and reaches monn and gives to his master. Eon escapes from the portal and lands on Kuala Lumpur. 'Chapter 10: The Final Battle(Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia)' Kevin, Gwen and Tack reach where Ben is when they get a signal that some soliders are attacking Malaysia. They go in the Rustbucket andn reach there. After defeating R.E.Ds, Vilgax Drones and Eon's Soliders, Ben reaches the tower and sees Eon, he gets pushed by Eon and falls, he transforms into Shockwave, Resolin (on DS) he jumps and gets up and battles Eon. He defeats Eon and destroys him. Jimmy tells him that Eon crashed on moon and became someone else. He tells him about Sumo Slammers 4: Dragon Attacks. Meanwhile, Eon crashes on the moon and becomes Ben 10,000 and says curese you. He then gets attacke by Lu and his soliders.